


Shellhead

by EachPeachPearPlum



Series: Good Place AU [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Demon Tony Stark, Gen, Humor, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers, good place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: Tony doesn’t understand how humans manage it, being so soft and squishy, nothing but a few easily breakable bones to protect their vital organs. And the men, with all their dangly vulnerability… Tony has no idea how the fork evolution could have resulted in something so utterly impractical, but apparently it has, and all he can really say about it isyikes.
Series: Good Place AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866559
Kudos: 9
Collections: Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Shellhead

**Author's Note:**

> Part four, still TSB, still late, still adore the mods.
> 
> **Title:** Shellhead  
>  **Card Number:** 020  
>  **Square:** shellhead  
>  **Ship:** N/A  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Good Place AU  
>  **Summary:** Tony doesn’t understand how humans manage it, being so soft and squishy, nothing but a few easily breakable bones to protect their vital organs. And the men, with all their dangly vulnerability… Tony has no idea how the fork evolution could have resulted in something so utterly impractical, but apparently it has, and all he can really say about it is _yikes_.  
> 

All the pieces are in place, and Tony is happy to leave the test subjects to their own devices for the night, revelling in the sensation of the air on his carapace as he shrugs off his human disguise.

It’s about the only downside of this plan, really, that he has to spend almost all his time cramping himself into that tiny, weak form. He doesn’t understand how humans manage it, being so soft and squishy, nothing but a few easily breakable bones to protect their vital organs. And the men, with all their dangly vulnerability… Tony has no idea how the fork evolution could have resulted in something so utterly impractical, but apparently it has, and all he can really say about it is  _ yikes _ .

Still, the humans are all in their awful homes for the night, and Vision will let him know if anyone is out and about, so Tony is free to spend the next few hours revelling in the solid beauty of his red-and-gold exoskeleton.

As far as demons go, Tony thinks he's one of the most attractive ones out there, and he doesn't give a good gosh darn if it makes him immodest to say it.


End file.
